The invention particularly applies to side doors of a motor vehicle, and can also apply to back doors or to rear hatches.
Classically, to seal the opening of a vehicle, whether that be a car, a commercial vehicle, a lorry, a bus or a train carriage, a window is fitted, held in place by a frame. The latter has an internal part and an external part, which simultaneously press against the edges of the window, with sealing trimmings.
The most commonly known technique for opening and closing windows is to render the latter vertically movable within its own plane, in making it enter or exit its shell or its side door trimmings.
Today, this technique is much used and automation solutions are known. The fitting of cars with electric windows is now commonplace.
At the same time, another technique was proposed by the Assignee of the present application. This technique is notably described in the documents of patents EP-0 778 168 and EP-0 857 844.
Thanks to this technique, “flush openings” are achieved which have, aesthetically speaking, as seen from the outside, a smooth aspect, being flush as no frame is needed.
According to the prior technique proposed by the Assignee, the “flush openings” comprise a fixed unit and a movable part, the fixed unit being intended to be fitted into the especially designed well on the body of the vehicle.
Now, the openings made in the doors have relatively restricted dimensions so it is not appropriate to greatly reduce them in introducing a fixed unit according to the prior technique.
Nevertheless, it is desirable to be able to fit certain vehicles, in particular top-of-the-range vehicles such as people carriers, with flush openings, the prior flush openings not being modifiable to doors of such vehicles.
The present invention proposes a solution that allows the closing of an opening made in the door of a vehicle with a flush panel fitted with a vertically movable part for ventilation purposes.
The invention also has the objective of supplying such a sealing device which allows to resolve the particular problems associated with the structure of a door.
Furthermore, another objective of the invention is to supply such a sealing device to ensure the watertightness in a reliable and durable manner.
The invention also has the objective of supplying such a sealing device which avoids the introduction of harmful and undesirable particles between the movable panel and the means of associated watertightness.
The invention also has the objective of supplying such a sealing device which allows the making of doors which have new characteristics, notably in terms of aesthetics and ergonomics.
Another objective of the invention is to supply such a sealing device which is of simple design and easy to implement.
The invention has yet another objective, according to certain embodiments, of supplying such a door which allows simple integration and aesthetics of a concealing device, securing of the sealing device against possible attempted intrusions, etc.
Yet another objective of the invention is to supply a method of manufacturing the door of a motor vehicle, that is simple and quick to implement.